


Frenzy

by Turquoiselombax



Category: Ratchet and Clank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoiselombax/pseuds/Turquoiselombax
Summary: Pearl hangs out with her friends and family meeting new people along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

    Pearl had just woke up from her peaceful sleep. She was in her closet searching for the perfect clothes to wear for the day. The brown eye human finally stumbled across a striped t-shirt and some torn blue jean capris. She then puts them on and stares at the body size mirror to see how she looks.

    "This is perfect!" Pearl shouts. "Now all I have to do is put on makeup and prank Al."

     She heads over to her makeup desk and sits down. She first grabbed on mascara and applied it then she grabbed lip gloss and applied it. Then she grabbed her brown eyeshadow putting it on as well. She looked at the mirror to make sure that everything was okay before she proceeded on to Alister's room.

     Tiptoeing down the hall and to his room Pearl spotted Azimuth sitting at his computer paying a few bills. Pearl crouches down and sneaks into the restroom to find shaving cream quietly spraying it in her hand. Azimuth's ears perked up starling Pearl. She hid besides the wall. 

    "Whew that was a close one." Pearl whispered to herself seeing that his ears were no longer perked up. 

     She begins to creep inside Alister's room begins as quiet as possible she wanted to prank to really surprise him so they can both have a laugh later.

     "Hey Mr.Azimuth!" Pearl shouts hitting him in the face with the shaving cream.  
     "Pearl!" Alister laughs getting out of the chair and chasing her down the hall.  
    "Your not going to catch me Mr. Azimuth." Pearl assured glancing back at him. "I'm way ahead of you."

    Pearl runs down the spiral stairs into the living room out of breath. She looks behind herself and noticed that he was not behind her. "Where did he go?"

    The fruit basket that was on the counter wobbles catching Pearl's attention. "Haha very funny." Pearl giggled as she walked toward the kitchen. Her eyebrow raised when she didn't see him hiding by the island.

     "Where are you? You can't hide forever." Pearl said back upstairs to go to the game room.

     Pearl makes it in the game room and sees nothing unusual. All she saw was the board games, Tv, game systems and the bed. She walks downstairs again wondering where'd he go. 

      "Alright I should make a trip to the backyard." Pearl thought to herself reaching toward the handle.

    Before Pearl could fully grab the handle. Azimuth grabbes her and playfully dunks her on the couch, slamming a pie in her face.

     Pearl and Azimuth begin to laugh together. Azimuth was sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath wiping a few tears from his face.

    "Why did you think I would of went in the backyard!" Alister questioned watching as Pearl wiped the pie off of her face.  
     "I dunno." Pearl breathed laying on the couch giggling. "You got me there!"  
       Alister breathed as well. "You thought I was going to let you go without a fight?!"  
    "Yeah what else. I thought you were too old to run like that!"  
    Alister giggled going inside the kitchen to grab Pearl a few napkins. "Here." Alister said giving her a few napkins to wipe off her face."What would you like for Breakfast?"  
"Pancakes, sausage and orange juice." Pearl answered turning on the tv.  
"Okay then now you're talking I was just thinking the same thing!" Alister replied heading back into the kitchen to make Breakfast.

Pearl was watching a trend show for all teenagers alike. She thought she would never like some of the clothes that the trend show talk about but this style happens to catch her interest.

"Oo this looks interesting." Pearl said "That might fit well on me. I have to tell Marie about this!" Pearl reaches out her phone and takes a picture of the outfit on the T.V screen and sends it to Marie.

 

Pearl and Marie were texting on the phone about the shirt that Pearl just send and Marie asked Pearl if she wanted to go to the mall with her. Pearl would of course have to ask her guardian but she did not know how to go about asking.

      "Pearl Breakfast is ready!" Alister called putting their food on the table.

      Pearl headed toward the kitchen and sat down at the table. She stared at her delicious pancakes that were dripping with syrup and her Sausage on the side that was still steaming and dived in.

Pearl and Azimuth had their fun conversation as usual they normally talked about their day and what they wanted to do together since it was the summer. Alister would talk to Pearl about his life back on Fastoon before the fall. Pearl would talk to Alister about her HomePlanet the good times she had with her friends, family and the things there. There were other times she would talk about how cruel Earth was and begin to tear up about it. They were both glad that they were able to come up and talk to each other about pretty much anything.

Pearl sighed as she watched Alister head toward the kitchen to clean off their plates. She wanted to go to the mall today with her friends but she didn't know how to ask. "Hey Mr.Azimuth?"

Alister ears perked and turned toward her direction. "Yes?"  
"I- I was wondering if I could-" Pearl stopped in the middle of her sentence.  
Alister had stopped cleaning and sat on the couch next to her. He put his arm around her. "I'm listening."  
"If I could go to the mall today and hang out with my friends?" Pearl gulped. She had no idea what his reaction was going to be and she was frightened.  
"Sure." Alister answered."What time?"  
"I dunno." Pearl shrugged her shoulders. " I will have to ask."  
"Okay let me know and then I will drop you off."  
"But I don't have a job or money... like I really want to go but I don't want to."   
"It's fine you can go.I will give you the money."  
"I thought that you were going to say no and plus you are already taking care of me, I know that I am expensive." Pearl sighed having her head down fiddling with her fingers. She enjoy living with Alister but she also feels guilty that he gave her a home with food and games and she had nothing to pay him back with.  
"No Pearl. Now Don't get me wrong, kids are a lot of money but I don't mind taking care of you. It's actually my pleasure." Alister grinned.  
    "But Mr. Azimuth I don't understand. I thought you were going to take me to an adoption center or let me live on my own once I figured my way around the Galaxy and how things worked here."Pearl sniffled. "I feel guilty of you taking care of me because I feel that I don't deserve it and I'm not able to pay back the money." Pearl cries.  
    "Pearl, Pearl sweetie look at me." Alister spoken in a soft, calm voice wiping her tears. " I couldn't do that Pearl. I just couldn't. I couldn't just leave you by yourself or with anyone else actually. I knew that no one else can take care of you like I can. You don't have to worry about paying me back or anything like that because you pay me back with the respect and love you give me. Besides you are a great kid and from the moment I looked into your eyes I knew."

    Pearl didn't say a word she just grabbed Alister and hugged him tightly. The words that he said touched her heart and made her feel much better. "You've treated me better than my parents ever have!"Pearl cried.

    Alister rubs her back." It's going to stay like that too. I'm sorry your parents treated you that way."

Pearl nodded and grabs his shirt tighter.

"How about you text your friend and see what time she wants to go to the mall and until then we can go sightseeing. Would you like that?" Alister questioned.

    Pearl wiped the last of her tears and grabbed her phone. "Yes" She agrees with her voice still wobbly.

    Alister and Pearl gets off the couch and heads toward their ship to go sightseeing.


	2. Small Talk

"Wow Pearl this is a nice view isn't it?" Alister said driving toward another planet.

"Yeah space is very beautiful..." Pearl replies staring out of the ship. " Back on my home Planet we weren't able to space travel.. We had only a few spaceships and only astronauts were able to go."

"That sucks Pearl for you to be stuck on one Planet and stay in a single town." Azimuth could not believe how isolated how Planet was. 

"That's not the worst part. Humans have constant wars with themselves based on the color of their skin that's a little outrageous don't you think?"

Azimuth nods. " Yes Pearl it is. Color should not divide you, in fact it should bring people together." 

Pearl stays quiet wondering how bad Earth got since she left.

"People will kill each other there for dumb reasons and cause chaos around the area. Some worst than others. I was one of the lucky ones because were I lived was nothing compared to upstate. Getting shot because of the color of your shirt is tragic."

Azimuth had no idea to reply he'd almost didn't believe Pearl. "Are you serious?!"

Pearl nods.

"That's crazy?! The police need to handle that?"

"Mr.Azimuth don't even get me started on the police. It's so corrupt there.. I'm glad I left."

"Pearl how did you even make it over here? I know you took a spaceship but how did you sneak in and escape?"

"It's too much explaining so I will shorten it up. I basically learned how to use stealth and learned a little bit of a spaceship. Besides I'm safe now..."

Azimuth parks his ship on Planet Pokitaru. Pearl leaped out of the ship and stared at the beauty on this planet.

"Wow Mr.Azimuth this place is beautiful." She commented feeling the breeze of the wind. "So relaxing."

Azimuth chucked. "It's a beauty isn't it? Me and Kaden had a week vacation over here before. Ah memories..."

"You miss Kaden a lot.." Pearl said feeling bad for Azimuth she never had a friend like him so she could not relate.

"Yeah.." Alister sighed with his ears beginning to glum.

"Oh great." Pearl thought to herself. "I have to make him feel better.. Oo I know!" 

"Hey Mr. Azimuth I was thinking that later we can go to that mechanic place." 

"Big Al's?.. Well of course." Azimuth said in a motivated tone.

Pearl had enough of the breeze and began to walk off. "I would love for you to teach me how to build stuff. Especially proton scrubs.. they sound interesting to make." 

"I still can't believe that you never had building as your class."

"Nope not on Planet Earth. Maybe here though when I go to school on a different planet for the first time." 

Pearl's voice changed from happy to worried in a matter of seconds which had Azimuth concerned.

"Is everything alright Pearl?" Azimuth questioned noticing a watery form in her right eye.

"I-I dunno.." Pearl looks up at Alister. "Do you think the kids will like me there?"

Pearl had a lot of problems on Planet Earth when the kids would bully her and ignore her. This flashback gave her fear of her future school.

"Of course they will." Alister reassured wiping that tear form. "You are smart, cute and adorable. You have this unusual funny sense of humor and you have a beautiful smile." 

"Thanks." Pearl sniffles. "What if someone does bully me?"

"I will be there in a flash just know that. I don't want anyone taking that smile away from you so can you ignore the negativity the best you can Pearl?" 

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good." He replied. 

Pearl and Alister headed toward the park and began their sightseeing.


	3. A Walk In The Park

Pearl was walking toward the fields viewing the gorgeous blue skies. She sits down in the grass and watch as people nearby fly their kites, throw rocks in the lake, hearing the kids run around laughing and having fun with their parents. 

Alister was not so far behind. He was grabbing a umbrella, towels, mosquito spray, a kite, and fishing equipment out of his ship.He closes his ship and begins to head towards Pearl. 

Pearl heard several annoying grunts which distracted her from sightseeing. She turned around to see who was making that noise. It was Azimuth struggling with the equipment.

"Mr.Azimuth"Pearl said getting up to go and help him.

"No Pearl I got it." Azimuth as the towels and umbrella slipped from his grasp.

Pearl bend down to grab them both. "It's okay if you need help." She smiled as she takes the mosquito spray from his arm. "We are sitting over here." 

Alister follows Pearl to their spot dropping the supplies.

"That fishing equipment must of been the heavy package." Pearl joked beginning to spread out the towels on the grass.

Alister stabs the umbrella into the ground. "It would of been way too heavy for you to handle." Alister sits down on his blue towel with shells

"Yeah." Pearl sits down with Alister under the umbrella and leans toward him. "It's a pretty day outside. Pretty but windy."

Alister nods. "This is a perfect day for me to show you how to fish."

Pearl looks up to Alister surprised. "You really think I'm ready? But what if I fall into the water."

"That won't happen." Alister reassured. "Even if you do end up falling I won't let you drown."

Pearl had an uneasy smile on her face. She was not convinced that she was ready to learn how to fish. "I-- I dunno Mr. Azimuth."

Alister's smile turned into a slight frown. Why was she so worried? This could be a new experience for her and he wanted her to enjoy every second of it. "It would be fun."

Pearl shrugged her shoulders as she hunch up her knees and lays her head on her arms. If he could not get Pearl to go and fish with him, his next best idea was for her to watch him fish while she stays on land and watch from afar.

"You see how much fun those two are having?" Azimuth questioned pointing at the mother and son that were at the lake.

"It is a little funny that the fish smacked the kid in the face but I'm still not going." 

"Okay then. Well if you change your mind I will be down there fishing." He informed standing up. "There is a kite if you want to fly it and over there is a little hangout for the teenagers if you want to go and talk." He picks up the fishing equipment heading down towards the lake.

Pearl breathed as she turned around and picked up her kite. She gets up, stretches and begins to fly her kite.

Minutes has passed and Pearl was already getting unamused of flying her kite. She sits back down under the umbrella and begins to watch the lombax in curiosity. Alister happened to turn around to check on Pearl. He waved virtuously at Pearl.

"You need anything?" Pearl called. She couldn't tell if he needed her help with something or that he was waving at her or someone else.

"No." Alister answered. "I'm just checking on you."

"Okay." Pearl shouted glaring a bit. She knew that he was trying to convince her to go over there but she was not falling for it. She decides to go over there with the other teenagers.

"Hey." Pearl greeted.

The teenagers didn't respond back to Pearl. They just stared at her. They never seen a species like Pearl before and they were curious.

"Woah what are you?" One of the boys asked.

"Does it matter?!" A blarg girl shouted in excitement tugging Pearl over. "She is definitely hanging with us."

Pearl was forced to sit down on the beach and laid in front of her were a group of teenagers staring at her.

Pearl giggled nervously trying to keep her chill. She should be use to this attention by now but she still struggles with it. 

"So uh pretty day out." Pearl mentioned trying to spark a conversation.

"Yes it is." 

"So what brings you to this Galaxy?" the girl blarg asked. 

"I ran away from Home." Pearl answers.

Another girl gasped. "Why?"

"Well uh things on my Planet got complicated so uh.."

"Hey don't ask her those questions. It's personal and we don't even know her. Would you like to join us in a game of Hoverboarding?"

"Hooverboarding?" She asked confused. "What's that?"

"Timmy show her." The blarg told.

The blue Rilgarian stood up and showed her his sparkling new hooverboard. 

"Woah!" Pearl's mouth dropped in amazement. The Hooverboard was red with a few gold diamond on it. Pearl was mainly pondering about the signature on the right side of the hooverboard.

"What's that on the hooverboard?"

"This is signed by Skid McMarx himself."

"Who's that?" 

All the teenagers gasped in shocked.

"I'm sorry if I offended anyone but I'm new here-"

"I can't believe you've never heard of him! Do you even have a hoverboard?" Carl asked.

Pearl shakes her head. 

"Well you can use mine." Amber tossed her hooverboard to Pearl.

Barely catching it Pearl holds it as she stood up. She also noticed that her shimmering board was signed by Skid McMarx himself. Pearl had no idea who this guy was but she was already wanted to be his new fan. 

"Who is this Skid McMarx guy?"

"Only the best hooverboarder ever hmp!" Mark said taking the hooverboard out of Pearl's grasps and placing it in the grass." Okay get on."

Pearl never saw anything like this float before which frightened her before. She was not sure if she wanted to try it but Mr. Azimuth suggested that she should try new things and she took his advice.

"C'mon cutie don't be nervous." Timmy helped Pearl get up on the hooverboard.

Pearl tried not to blush.

"Woah." Pearl screamed feeling the tugging motion of the hooverboard. 

"Don't worry I got you." Amber assured holding Pearl on her waist.

Pearl was holding the blarg on her shoulders. "Um am I doing this on my own?"

"No." Timmy said getting on his hooverboard and waiting on the side of her. "Here you well need this helmet."

Timmy tried to put the helmet on Pearl but it wouldn't fit. So he tries to pull down on the helmet.

"Ouch that hurts." Pearl growls.

"Your forehead is big." Timmy laughed.

Pearl glared at Timmy. "Oh yeah well.. um.. " Pearl felt like she had to come up with a funny comeback as quick as possible. She knew the one in her head was not going to be a good one but she used it anyway. "Your big head is twice as big as these hooverboards combined."

"Ooo" the teenagers encouraged.

"Haha okay um.." Timmy didn't know her name so he gave her a nickname. "Hazel."

Pearl searched around for Hazel but she didn't spot anyone coming up. "Who's Hazel?" 

The teenagers all looked at each other then back at Pearl before laughing.

"Ahhh ahaha what's funny!"

"Your nickname is now Hazel.. unless you want to tell us your name." Amber smiled.

"It's Pearl." She smiled back delighted.

"Pearl there is a bug on you!" Passion joked. 

"Get it off me!" Pearl squealed throwing her hands in the air.

Pearl's movement set off the inactive hooverboard and it turned on going at a fast speed.

"Help!" Pearl panicked.

"Hang on!" Timmy warned going after Pearl.

Mark also hopped on his hoverboard chasing after the two. Pearl was trying her hardest to control the board but she found it unusually hard to work with. 

"Pearl jump!" Mark suggested.

"Can't you see I'm high in the air right now no?!" She shouts at the Fongoid.

"Pearl just shift your weight like with hooverboots." Timmy told going up a few trees.

"I've never rode hooverboots before!"

"How haven't you fell off this thing yet?!"

"Watch out!" Mark warned seeing a huge tree branch in front of Pearl.

"Oh no..." Pearl said quietly. She had no idea what to do at the moment. She had adrenaline rushing through her veins pumping faster as she approached the branch. 

An unexpected reaction happened to Pearl when she reaches the branch she leaps over the branch and lands back on the board.

Amber and Carl cheered. "You go girl!"

"Hey, hey guys I think I am beginning to get the hang of it." Pearl grinned as she reaches over to touch the leaves on the tree.

Timmy and Mark finally caught up with Pearl and they get her to slow the board down and landing in front of Amber, Carl and Passion. 

"That was incredible! How did you learn how to do that so fast?" Carl gasped shaking Pearl back and forth.

"I dunno. It was just a flight reaction I guess." Pearl jumped up and down "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I had the guts to actually jump!"

"You did great there champ." Amber side hugged Pearl.

"You should totally come with us and race." Mark suggested waiting on Pearl to catch up with the rest of them walking. 

Pearl couldn't stop staring Mr.Azimuth who was fishing all by himself. Pearl sighed. If she could jump high in the air on her own then of course fishing could not be bad. 

"A-- are you coming Pearl?" Timmy questioned waiting on the sidewalk for Pearl. He was worried that she was staring out and was quiet all of a sudden.

Pearl turns around slowly then looks at Mr. Azimuth one last time before making her decision. "I do but I want to go fishing with him." Pearl pointed. "I left him all alone down there and he is bored and need company I'm sure."

"Oh alright then." Passion said. "Go and hang out with your father then."

Pearl shakes her head. "No he is not my father he is my guardian."

"That lombax over there?" Mark said in a shocked voice. "I thought they all left."

"All left?" Pearl didn't recall Azimuth telling her about the lombaxes leaving. She took a note of that to ask him about it later. 

"Yeah didn't he tell you. These cragmites took over their Home Planet Fastoon and killed a ton of them. They used this worm hole device to escape to another dimension." Carl explained.

"No..no" Pearl studdered. "No wonder at times he kept to himself and was aggressive towards people." She thought to herself.

"You should ask him about that." Passion said.

"Yeah..yeah" Pearl nods still trying to process the information down. It came to her too fast and too soon in an unexpected way.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go and take a picture with the lombax. It's not everyday you get to see one." Timmy runs toward Mr. Azimuth waving his phone. "Lombax, Lombax."

The group of teens followed behind him also yelling. Alister turned around and saw the teenagers running up on him.

"Hey can we get a picture."the purple eyed blarg grinned.

"Why sure." Alister was delighted that the teens wanted a group picture.

"Pearl get in here girl." Timmy encouraged.

Pearl squeezed in with the rest of them and they all took a selfie.

"This selfie is perfect!" Amber squealed. 

"Hey Pearl what's your social media name?" Timmy asked scooting close by Pearl.

Pearl took her phone and put her social media name and Timmy added her.

"Alright well I will tag you in it and we will hang out with you soon." Timmy assured doing a subtle wink at Pearl.

"Okay." Pearl winked back. 

The teenagers began to head off.

"Bye Pearl we will see you soon." Mark waved.

"Bye." Pearl waved.

The teenagers waved back at her.

Pearl was just standing there with her hands crossed smiling at them as they walked off.

"You can go with them if you want." Alister told. He didn't want to ruin her fun with her age group.

"No I actually want you to teach me how to fish." 

"Oh you." Alister squeezed her for a bear hug and ruffles with her hair a bit.


End file.
